No puede ser verdad
by Sweet.dreams.86
Summary: Haymitch se encuentra con algo inesperado, los recuerdos amargos y dulces son más embriagadores que el alcohol, y pensar en Maysilee le embota la cabeza, al fin y al cabo la historia de Peeta y Katniss no fue la primera historia de amor en los juegos.


**Disclaimer:** The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

**Nota de autor:** _Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible 2014 del foro "Días Oscuros" _y es para _ **ElectricalMarauder!** S_iento el retraso ya había avisado que no podia subir en los dias indicados porque no estaba en casa. Espero que te guste!

* * *

...

Cuando el chico sale de la habitación, aprieta con fuerza el vaso con el licor amarillento, intentando resistir la tentación de tirarlo contra la puerta. Pero las ganas y el alcohol que corre por sus venas pueden más que él y el vaso es lanzado con fuerza contra la puerta de madera noble.

Tras él va la botella de fino cristal, no sin antes darle un largo trago.

Después la cubitera los sigue.

Todo se hace añicos al chocar contra la puerta, aunque su cerebro no lo procesa bien, todo se vuelve rojo, violeta, negro. Como cuando ganó los Juegos. Ruge que le dejen tranquilo cuando pican a la puerta, aunque sea el mismísimo Snow, ahora no quiere ver a nadie, ni siquiera a la pobre muchacha pelirroja sin lengua, que seguro que es quien pica para saber si necesita ayuda.

Se deja caer en la cama y nota como absurdamente las lagrimas corren por sus sienes y se pierden en su pelo.

Otro romance.

El chico le ha dicho que está enamorado de ella, de su compañera. Resopla. Ni que fuera la primera vez. Claro que él no se atrevió a proclamarlo como pretende el muchacho. Ellos guardaron el romance, o lo que sea que tuvieron, entre las cuatro paredes de sus cuartos. No podían decirlo, era una locura, algo absurdo lo que pasaba entre ellos, quizás solo era producto del miedo, por muy bien que las cosas fueran, al menos uno de los dos no volvería vivo a casa. ¿Producto del miedo? Eso podría decirse si en el colegio ella no le hubiera robado un beso aún a sabiendas de que él tenía novia, y si él no hubiera respondido a ese beso, aunque luego no volvieron a hablar hasta el día de la cosecha.

Se tira con fuerza del pelo y golpea con los puños el colchón. Sabía que todo iba a ir mal cuando vio ese broche en el vestido de la chica dentro del tren. Estaba borracho pero no tanto como para ver visiones. Era el broche de Maysilee. Lo reconocería en cualquier parte aunque hacia 24 años que no lo veía. Estuvo a punto de gritarle de dónde demonios lo había sacado pero su embotada cabeza recordó que la sobrina de Maysilee había ido a verla. La joven se parecía tanto a su tía que podría decir que se había reencarnado en ella. Eso no le gustaba. Le aterraba.

Se frota la cara con las manos intentando no recordar los momentos que vivió con la chica. Sobre todo el último suspiro de ella, su último aliento, la sangre saliendo a borbotones de un agujero en su cuello, a él inmóvil incapaz de hacer nada salvo sujetarle la mano hasta que oyó el cañón.

Jadea pesadamente evitando sollozar fuerte, mejor recordar otras cosas… Como la primera sonrisa que le mostró en el tren aunque los cuatros estaban aterrados y ella tenía lagrimas en los ojos. Sí eso está mejor, si va a recordar cosas que sean así.

_Una sonrisa ladeada, casi imperceptible, casi como si no fuera con él. Como si a quien se la regalara fuera alguien de detrás, pero detrás de él no había nada, solo una pared, la pared del vagón del tren que les llevaba al Capitolio. La miró parpadeando y luego miró a la otra chica que estaba junto a ella. Era de la Veta, enclenque y de aspecto bastante enfermizo, podía apostar que había pasado mucho más hambre que él, aunque la palma se la llevaba el chico que estaba sentado a su lado. Tenía las mejillas tan hundidas que parecía solo piel y hueso. De los cuatro Maysilee era la más sana, aunque bien era cierto que a él no le faltaba alimento, ya que su hermano pequeño y él sabían cómo y dónde robar sin ser vistos para llevarse un trozo de pan a la boca o una pequeña pieza de carne que echar a la sopa._

_Cerró los ojos y recordó el beso que la chica le había dado en el colegio un par de meses atrás. Estaba en la sala de castigo, había contestado de mala forma a uno de los profesores, había escrito solo 30 copias de las 100 que le habían mandado hacer cuando noto a alguien frente a su mesa. En cuanto levantó la vista, se encontró con los ondulados cabellos de la chica y sus intensos ojos azules. Era la hija de los dueños de la tienda de dulces, les había robado unas cuantas veces caramelos, no le dijo ni hola. Solo se inclino sobre él y le besó. Sus labios sabían a caramelo y su lengua era dulce contra la de él. Besaba mejor que Deirdre, su novia. Ambos jadearon, se miraron a los ojos, ella sonrió y como había aparecido frete a él, desapareció por la puerta._

_Nunca más volvieron a hablar, nunca más sintió su mirada, aunque él no dejo de pensar en ese beso, ni en ella, ni siquiera cuando estaba con Deirdre. Mierda._

_Ahora la tenia frente a él, y si quería vivir en algún momento tendría que matarla. Y no quería, sabía que estaba asustada pero no podía decir nada. Él también estaba asustado aunque fuera el mayor de los cuatro. Maysilee sólo tenía quince años, los otros dos trece. Todos eran unos niños todos iban a morir y él no podía articular palabra. Solo mirarla._

_Cuando el acompañante les dio permiso, corrió hacia una de las habitaciones, se quitó la ropa que había pertenecido a su padre y en ropa interior se metió en la cama. Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando no pensar, intentando dormir._

_Cuando oyó el "toc toc" en la puerta su corazón se aceleró y salto en la cama. Carraspeo para preguntar quién era, pero no salió nada de su boca._

― _¿Haymitch? __―__ oyó al otro lado de la puerta, una vocecita dulce, de niña. __― __¿estás despierto? __―Suspiró, no quería ver a nadie, y pensaba que era la niña de de la Veta, esa niña que era su vecina._

― _Sí ― se arrepintió de contestar nada más que lo hizo._

― _¿puedo entrar? ― el susurro se hizo un poco más intenso._

― _ehm… bueno… ― se levanto y abrió la puerta. Pero no era la niña de trece años, si no ella. ―Maysilee… _

―_Me alegra que sepas mi nombre…― Volvió a sonreírle de lado, maldita sea, era hermosa, demasiado._

― _Hay pocos comerciantes, es fácil recordar vuestros nombres._

― _Y yo creía que era porque te había besado… ― murmuró entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta._

― _No recuerdo el nombre de todas las chicas que me besan porque sí y sin decirme nada._

― _Claro… ―La chica suspiró― ¿Podrías vestirte? ― murmuró ― o al menos ponerte algo encima, tenerte en ropa interior no es la mejor forma de hablar…_

― _Por supuesto…― Haymitch se puso los pantalones._

― _Mucho mejor…_

―_¿ Qué haces aquí, Maysilee? ―Susurro el chico exasperado, sentándose en la cama._

― _No puedo dormir pensando en… en lo que nos espera._

―_Entrenaremos, tienes unos brazos fuertes y unas piernas potentes, con entrenamiento podrías…_

― _Estoy aterrada. No puedo hacer nada… sé que no podré Haymitch…y tú…¿por qué tuviste que salir tú?_

― _Créeme que no lo hice queriendo ― ironizó haciendo que la chica pusiera los ojos en blanco ―¿por qué dices eso?_

― _¿Cómo que por qué? Me gustas. Creía que te había quedado claro cuando te besé. ― la chica resopló pasándose las manos por el pelo._

― _me besaste, te largaste, y no me dijiste nada más en estos dos meses._

― _Mes y medio. ―puntualiza ella ― Y esperaba a que tú dijeras algo. Tienes novia, me da miedo, tiene malas pulgas._

― _No sabía qué mierda decirte… Pero ahora que estamos aquí… que lo más probable es que no vuelva a casa… puedo decirte que me gustó ese beso. Para la edad que tienes besas bien._

― _Don perfecto, solo soy un año más joven que tú ― Le dio un suave empujón, bromeando, intentando quitar la pesadez que les rodeaba, la sombra de la muerte a la vuelta de la esquina._

― _Bien, pues me gustó, señorita…No me importaría que volvieras a hacerlo― el chico puso los labios en posición, haciéndole morritos, sabiendo que ella no lo haría. _

_Aunque se equivocó. La chica volvió a besarle, enredando sus manos en su pelo. El no pudo moverse por la sorpresa. Le estaba besando de nuevo. Estaba probando esos dulces labios de nuevo, esa lengua tierna, suave. Cuando la chica se pegó más a él y sus brazos la rodearon oyó el sollozo. La miró y sus ojos estaban anegados de lágrimas. Entonces supo que estaba perdido. Que tanto pensar en ella, que ese momento, que ese beso era su final._

―_Maysilee…te ayudaré en la Arena…saldrás de ahí…estoy harto de toda la farsa, de toda esta mierda. Si voy a morir, si van a matarme, va a ser haciendo algo que ellos no quieren. Y es ayudarte. _

― _¿estás diciendo que vas a sacrificarte por mí? ― cuando el chico asintió, ella lloró más fuerte._

― _Maldita sea Maysilee ¿qué ocurre ahora? Estoy diciendo que vas a sobrevivir, que voy a ayudarte._

― _¡NO QUIERO QUE LO HAGAS! ― gritó entre sollozos. ― no vas a hacerlo, no quiero ―Maysilee se levantó ― ¡NO QUIERO! ― Sin decir nada más la chica salió de la habitación, llorando._

_Haymitch la maldijo, maldijo los Juegos, maldijo el traqueteo del tren y maldijo al mundo entero. Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al vagón comedor. Solo, se sirvió un vaso de licor. Lo había probado antes en el Quemador, alguna botella que había robado. Y eso le ayudaba a olvidar su mierda de vida. Y aunque ese alcohol sabía mejor que el del Quemador no le ayudo a olvidar a la chica. Si no que su sueño se recreo en sus labios y en sus ojos. Maldita sea su mierda de suerte._

_Maysilee no le volvió a hablar más en todo el trayecto. En el piso doce del centro de entrenamiento mientras comían ni le miraba, y eso le mataba. Le hacía enfadarse, le hacía maldecir, hacia que su ira recorriera todo su ser. Ira que se incrementó cuando la vio entrenando con el chico de la Veta, ese que no dejaba de engullir comida siempre que podía._

_Al regresar al piso, consiguió acorralarla en el ascensor. Estaban solos, y eran doce pisos que subir. Solo unos segundos. No podía perder el tiempo._

― _¿No piensas decirme nada más? ¿No vas a hablarme?_

― _Mientras que tu intención sea morir por mí, no ― Murmuro cohibida la chica, asustada._

― _¿y qué coño pretendes qué haga? ― el puñetazo que dio al espejo del ascensor hizo que toda la pared temblara y que la chica brincara. ― No pienso verte morir ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!_

― _No― ella a diferencia de él usó un tono de voz suave, bajo ― Nos separaremos en la arena, no tendrás que verlo._

―_¿PERO QUÉ COÑO…? ― no pudo gritarle más porque llegaron a su piso y las puertas se abrieron. Maysilee le miró con altanería fingida y le sorteó para salir del ascensor y dirigirse a su habitación._

_Los días pasaban y ella no le daba cara, cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, en la sala de entrenamiento, ella rápidamente la apartaba, aunque estaba claro que estaba tan pendiente de él como él de ella. Y eso le inquietaba, y le provocaba un agujero en el estomago, era una especie de dolor que nunca había sentido. Podía compararlo a el hambre si sumaba un patada justo ahí , en la boca del estomago._

_El tiempo se acababa, ¿qué debía hacer?_

_Dos días antes de entrar en la arena se dio una ducha de agua hirviendo, quizás como para darse valor, y después, se dirigió a la habitación de ella. Picó firmemente a la puerta. Cuando ella preguntó quién era, no contestó, solo volvió a picar hasta que abrió la puerta. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Maysilee, las palabras dejaron de tener sentido en su cabeza, su cuerpo reaccionó con un impulso propio cuando estampó sus labios contra los de ella._

_EL beso fue rudo e intenso, ella le mordió y el buscó su lengua con fuerza, sentía como si el corazón fuera a salírsele por la boca, como si ella pudiera tomarlo. Al separarse, hubo una sonrisa fugaz por parte de ella, eso le dio las fuerzas necesarias como para volver a besarla. De nuevo el beso fue intenso y duro, pero esta vez ya no sintió la sensación de sorpresa en la boca de ella, esta vez, fueron sus dientes los que atraparon el labio inferior de ella haciendo que un gemido ahogado se escapara de su garganta._

_Fue Maysilee quien le empujó hacia la cama y le obligo a tumbarse en ella. La sintió a horcajadas sobre él y cuando acarició sus piernas noto que estaban desnudas. Mierda, solo llevaba un camisón puesto. Pensar que solo le separaba la tela de su ropa interior de él hizo que su deseo aumentara. La poca racionalidad, si es que tenía algo todavía, se esfumó, las hormonas adolescentes se apoderaron de su cuerpo, y la excitación que le producían los labios de la rubia se multiplicó._

_Estaba acostumbrado a no tener cuidado, a sexo rápido, por lo que la obligo a girar y fue él quien quedo sobre ella. Pero ella no era Deirdre ni estaban en su casa. Nadie iba a molestarles nadie iba a entrar de sopetón, y la chica que estaba debajo era una de las hijas del dueño de la tienda de dulces._

_La sonrisa que en ese momento le mostró la chica no pudo compararla con ninguna de las que le había regalado antes, pudo ver picardía y deseo, excitación. Ella misma se quito la prenda que la cubría. Sus pechos desnudos pronto fueron atendidos por sus manos y su boca. _

_Roces, jadeos, gemidos, deseo. Minutos después no podía creer que estuviera entre sus piernas. Pero lo estaba, estaba a punto de entrar en ella, de Maysilee, la chica que le había robado un beso en el colegio. La chica que le estaba volviendo loco en los entrenamientos._

_Sintió las uñas de Maysilee en su espalda oyó el grito ahogado en una especie de gemido. Luego sus uñas resbalaron por su espalda, más gemidos siguieron al primero, casi gritos, roncos, que ambas gargantas no podían contener._

_Poco después solo se oían sus respiraciones agitadas, sus besos lentos, susurros que no tenían sentido. Puede que pasaran horas en ese estado, no lo recuerda muy bien, con la luz del amanecer vio los ojos húmedos de la chica._

―_Esto no cambia que no quiera ayuda en la arena. No vas a luchar por mí. ―La voz de Maysilee voz tembló un poco._

―_Lo acepto… ―Haymitch solo puso susurrarlo contra el cuello de la chica._

_No volvieron a acostarse, aunque sí que hubo besos, cientos de ellos, puede que miles en los dos días que les separaba de la muerte. El día que entraron en la arena se separaron, aunque no porque él quiso, la chica desapareció de su vista antes de que pusiera salir de la batalla inicial._

_Pero hubo alianza, la encontró de nuevo, le salvo, ella cambio de idea, pasaron días juntos aunque apenas se rozaron las manos. Cuando se separaron de nuevo las ganas de besarla casi lo estropean todo, lo hubiera hecho, quería hacerlo, pero pensó que eso le complicaría las cosas._

_Pero algo pasó, los pájaros, esos mutos rosas, la atacaron, fueron a por ella. Solo pudo cogerle la mano ensangrentada, llorar por ella. Sabía perfectamente que la aparición de esos pájaros no había sido casualidad. _

Grita con fuerza y se levanta. Resopla pasándose las manos por el pelo. Va a hacer una locura, lo sabe, pero el chico no puede cometer los mismos errores. Sabe que aunque él le diga que no Peeta va a protegerla. Una idea le pasa por la cabeza.

La audiencia tiene que saberlo. Si la estúpida población del Capitolio, conoce ese amor, puede que no les pongan las cosas más difíciles. Suena absurdo, pero puede funcionar, al fin y al cabo, la población de ese lugar es absurda.

Tambaleándose por el pasillo llega a la puerta del chico. La aporrea hasta que Peeta le abre.

― Te ayudaré muchacho.

...

* * *

**Nota de autor:** ¿qué os ha parecido? reviews?


End file.
